1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device including a transparent display, and more particularly to, an object control method in a device including a transparent display, the device, and a computer readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next generation display devices including transparent displays have recently been developed. A transparent display has a degree of transparency that enables a viewer to see through the display and view objects behind the display.
A device that includes the transparent display may be any device that that performs operations including recognizing information, processing information, and transferring information. The operations may also be performed by using transparent electronic elements.
The availability of transparent displays has created a need for new and innovative methods of interacting with devices including a transparent display and for expanding the functionality of a user interfaces on devices including the transparent display.